Quest
List of quests, want to know more about towns, then go here Quest 1 - Demonic Forest Monsters Quest text: "Monsters appear in a nearby forest and frequently bother villagers. Eliminate the monsters" Town: '''Starting Village '''Solve it by: '''Complete "Demonic Forest". Quest 2 - Demonic Leader '''Quest text: ''"A demonic leader living in the depths of a nearby cave is rousing local monsters. Clean the cave of the Monsters"'' Town: 'Starting Village '''Solve it by: '''Complete "Dark Cave", use ''"Rusted Key" on Floor 2, room 4(Tactics/Party Tactics/Use Item) to unlock rest of dungeon. Quest 3 - Daughter Rescue '''Quest text: ''"The daughter of the local lord was kidnapped by bandits. They demand an unreasonable amount of ransom money. The lord wants someone to rescue his daughter"'' Town: '''Countryside City '''Solve it by: '''Complete "Bandit Hideout". Quest 4 - Midnight Flower '''Quest text: "A flower blooming on a nearby hill seems to be the only medicine for a sick mother. Obtain this flower that only blooms at midnight." Town: 'Countryside City '''Solve it by: '''Complete "Lost Hills" when phone clock is at night time. Quest 5 - Lake Mystery '''Quest text: '"The lake has dried up suddenly. Elucidate the mystery and restore the lake." 'Town: '''Lake Town '''Solve it by: '''Complete "Lakeside Cave", using ''"Silver Rod" on Floor 6, Room 3. Quest 6 - Mountain Pass Monsters '''Quest text: ''"'Monsters appear on the mountain pass leading to the south of the country and frequently attack travelers. Eliminate the monsters and secure the pass."'' Town: '''Lake Town '''Solve it by: '''Complete "Steep Mountain Pass". Quest 7 - Wasteland monsters '''Quest text: ''"Monsters come from the wasteland spreading outside to attack the village from time to time. Elminate the monsters."(you need Halfling in your party to find village.) '''Town: '''Remote Hamlet '''Solve it by: '''Complete "Returnless Wasteland". Quest 8 - Plotting Noble '''Quest text: '"A famous noble seems to be actively plotting. Sneak into his mansion and get proof of this plotting." Town: Merchant City Solve it by: '''Complete "Nobility Mansion". Quest 9 - Wails at sea '''Quest text: ''"A shipwreck appeared suddenly in the harbor. Ghosts are now preventing ships to come and go. Invesitgate the shipwreck and appease the ghosts."'' Town: '''Seaside Town '''Solve it by: '''Complete "Decaying Ghost Ship", by using ''"Requiem Amulet"(''Found in Mining Town dungeon floor 12 room 3.) on Floor 3, Room 4. Quest 10 - Mortuary Temple '''Quest text: ''"The mortuary temple of the royal family was ransacked. Bring back peace to the mortuary temple."'' Town: '''Merchant City '''Solve it by: '''Complete "Mortuary Temple". Quest 11 - Conspiring Wizard '''Quest text: ''"The conspiracy to assassinate the king was backed by a wizard. Clarify the conspiracy."'' Town: '''Merchant City '''Solve it by: '''Complete "Underground Catacombs" (Magic City) Quest 12 - Overthrow The Wizard '''Quest text: "The Wizard is gathering forces in his tower stronghold. Overthrow the wizard before his forces are ready to attack" Town: '''Merchant City '''Solve it by: '''Complete "Arcane Tower". (Magic City) Quest 13 - Fiery Volcano Dragon '''Quest text: ''"The village is harassed by a dragon flying from a nearby volcano. Exterminate the dragon."'' Town: '''Dwarf Village (You need Peregamon in your party to find village). '''Solve it by: '''Complete "Fiery Volcano". Quest 14 - Forest Raiders '''Quest text: ''"Monsters appear in the sacred forest and frequently damage it. Elminate the monsters."'' Town: '''Hidden Elf Village (You need Rakish in your party to find village)or(You need Elf in your party to find village). '''Solve it by: '''Complete "Misty Forest". Quest 15 - Subjugate the Dark Lord '''Quest text: ''"The wizard was backed by the demon lord. Now that the wizard is defeated, it is only matter of time before the dark lord attacks the contry. Inhabitants near the border are taking shelter in the fortress city. Subjulgate the dark lord."'' '''Town: '''Village Ruins '''Solve it by: '''Complete "Malevolent Palace". Category:Quests